Don't Ever Change
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: My take on what Castiel did while Dean told Cas to wait for him to get sleep and come get him in the morning in 'The End'. One-shot. Set in Season 5. Cute-Naïve!Cas (who doesn't love that ;) ) [A/N about cover image inside]


**A/N :** I found these pics – 'I'll just wait here then' and 'The End of Minutes' on dA by Twilight_Deviant. I don't have the link but hopefully they can be searched. They're really cute and then this came forth. Twilight_Deviant, if you see this, I thank you for your pictures as they were my inspiration for this fic :)

**A/N2 : **Cover image belongs to thevirginwinchester on Tumblr. I hope you don't mind me using it.

* * *

><p>Castiel was at the side of highway. He put his phone back in one the pockets of his trench coat. He had just finished talking with Dean and he was told to wait till morning to 'pop in'. So he'll just wait here, because that's what he had told Dean. Dean had said there were certain things humans needed.<p>

Although he didn't understand these 'things' that Dean said humans needed to do but he did know that humans need certain amount of sleep to function properly. And Dean had said to wait for four hours, so maybe that was the standard duration of sleep normally humans required. But Dean was no normal human, he thought. Dean was the righteous man; his soul was the brightest one he had seen.

Does this then change things for Dean? He had noticed that his charge seemed to get into trouble far more than an average human being; also he was a hunter which was the main reason behind him being different than others. Maybe Dean's needs were different from other humans, as he's seen Dean eating far more amount of food than others eat. Also it was said to be unhealthy, according to Sam.

And he was very glad to know that he was not the only one who thought Dean wants to have sexual relations with the dessert – Pie. On many occasions, he had heard Sam asking Dean if he should be left alone with his dessert. He supposed that if Dean had wanted to have sexual relations with his pie, he would have accepted the offer but he just ignores Sam. So he is not very certain on the matter.

Then, there was the matter of his vehicle. 'His baby' as Dean refers to his Impala confuses Castiel every time. Doesn't baby mean an infant? Dean's vehicle is not an infant nor it resembles one; it was a means of transportation. He simply doesn't understand the reason behind Dean calling it 'baby'. Perhaps, it was a figure of speech.

Speaking of which, Dean uses a lot of these 'figure of speech'. He does not have to go back very far in his memories for them. Just last few days' events are confusing enough. Like, why would Dean tell him that God could be on tortilla? Granted, he hasn't found Him yet, but surely He wouldn't be on any flat bread? Also, he was not aware that the hierarchy in human politics was based on lies. If that was how one became president, then the future of human kind was not bright. But with the Apocalypse going on, he was worried about there being a future.

Sometimes, he didn't know what Dean wanted to say. He used sarcasm very often and Castiel was very unsure about its use. He understood that it was saying things which are actually supposed to be the opposite of what one mean to say but he did not understand the need for it. What happened to speaking out the truth whether good or bad.******

He also didn't know why Dean insists on giving everyone weird.. nicknames, they were called? When he had told Dean about Raphael being the archangel that had killed him, he had called him 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'. Raphael was no turtle and he wasn't a teenager. The archangel was several millennia old and he would not be pleased to know what Dean had been saying.

And after the Den of Inequity fiasco, that was the first time he had heard Dean laugh so freely. Dean looked so much more beautiful when he laughed. He should laugh more often. He took great pride in the fact that it was Castiel who made Dean laugh. He was delighted to know that Dean enjoyed his company. He enjoys Dean's company too. Also, he was very grateful to Dean to encourage his search for God when Raphael had him doubting his mission. Maybe he should have mentioned that.

He was lost in his thoughts about Dean and didn't notice when a truck stopped in front of him. He only looked up when he heard a low whistle. He saw a fairly large and burly man in the driver seat of the truck leaning down from the window.

"Hey cutie~ You need a ride?" asked the truck driver.

The driver was waggling his eyebrows at him with a smile, though he didn't know why.

"Thank you. No." he replied politely. After all, this human wanted to help him. "I am only waiting until I may meet up with a friend."

He saw the driver's smile wavered but continued talking to him. "Why are you waiting for this friend of yours on the side of the road? You can come with me and we could wait together at a motel or something."

He saw the driver was grinning now, and adjusted the cap he wore. He was touched by this human's gesture. Not only was the man kind enough to offer him help but he wanted to wait for Dean with him. Sadly, he must refuse the offer as he has told Dean he would wait.

"Thank you for your kind offer. But I told Dean that I would wait for him here." He replied.

He saw the driver drop his head a little and sigh. "You sure are a weird fella but very loyal to your boyfriend, huh? What I don't understand is why he left you on the side of a road."

Castiel frowned, his eyebrows crinkling together in concentration. Dean did not 'leave' him here; it was he who was waiting for Dean. What was a 'boyfriend'? Or did he mean that Dean was a boy? The driver must have misunderstood him, so he thought he should correct the mistake.

"Dean did not leave me here; I'm simply waiting for him. And he is not my boy friend. He is my man friend. I know thirty-one is young but he's no boy."

Now, it was the driver's turn to frown. He readjusted his cap and let out a sigh.

"Well, you tell your 'friend' that they're lucky to have you~" he heard the driver say. He wanted to point out that it Castiel who was lucky to have a great friend as Dean but he refrained himself from doing so, and replied with a simple "Thank you. I will."

He saw truck leave and pulled out his phone again to see the time. The four hour mark was almost up. Dean wouldn't mind if he brought him here a few minutes early. He reached out with his senses towards the motel Dean was staying. He watched Zachariah yell about and he pulled Dean from there.

He saw as Dean turned around, shock written all over his face. "That's a pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." He replied smiling.

He saw a smile grace Dean's lips even though his forehead was creased with worry. He watched Dean put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't ever change."

Later, he will ask about what happened with Zachariah. But for now, he merely smiled, intent on following Dean's request.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I can just picture Castiel being all naïve and cute and totally clueless. So, how was it?<strong>

**Review, Favorite.. You guys know the drill!**

**This is unbeta'd and I proofread it before posting but if there are still any mistakes remaining, tell me so I'll correct them.**

**** - I copied that line from a SPN and Big Bang Theory crossover. It's called Hunters, Angels & Geniuses. If anyone is interested, do check it out. It is hilarious!**


End file.
